Iron Man 2099(Earth-928.2)
' Andros' Stark, also known as the Iron Man '''of '''2099, is an Iron Man from the future and grandson of the original Iron Man. History Future (Another 2099) Andros Stark is from a future where the Extremis 16.5 operating system is used by everyone in his time. His grandfather, Tony Stark, created Vortex, an artificial intelligence that was supposed to be used for the betterment of humanity, but it infected the computers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and took control of the entire internet. Vortex then judged that humanity was evil and caused the extermination of all human life on Earth. Andros traveled back to the past to prevent this future from happening.In this happening he equipped his Tony Stark's (Grandfather's)' Hyperpulse Mark IX Armor.' Present Day( Early 21 century) While in the past, he started looking for his grandfather and found him and Pepper Potts. He explained the details that led to his dystopian future and how his own creation created it. He then revealed his true mission to eliminate Stark. He was thrown off of a building, but his Extremis connection to his armor saved him and he fought Andros. Andros was fully willing to sacrifice himself by killing his own grandfather for the sake of his future. He has Iron Man at his mercy, but he was distracted by the police. He took them down without excessive force, allowing Iron Man to escape with Pepper. To track him, he sought the help of Justin Hammer (who in the future, survives due to cybernetics and becomes the President in the face of the Vortex virus threat). He gives Andros the Iron Man specs to try to track him and leaves, thanking him. When the specs prove to be ineffective, Hammer suggests that he goes for S.H.I.E.L.D. instead (because if S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer exists, Vortex wouldn't have any computers to take over). Hammer gives him data on their weapons, defenses, and weaknesses to assist him (not knowing that this is Justin Hammer's plan to secure his future as president). Andros thanks him, and leaves again. Meanwhile Tony and his friends are working on a virus that would cripple Andros's armor defenses and allow him to take him down. But to implant it, he enlists the help of Hawkeye to help shoot the chips, using his arrows. He attacks the Helicarrier, crippling it with his more advanced unibeam and destroying their best weapons and vehicles. Iron Man and Hawkeye appear to stop him, but he proves to be more than a match for them and S.H.I.E.L.D. combined. Andros destroys Iron Man with his ultra-beam, afterward, Hawkeye implants the virus on Andros's armor, and realized that all this is because Tony was trying to save himself by using the virus to stop Andros using his nano-virus which is actually the original seed for the Vortex virus. He travels back in time for a short moment to warn Iron Man that his nano-virus chips were actually the Vortex virus. He quickly destroys the last nano-virus arrow, saving Andros. As a result of this change in the timeline, the future was saved and because of this, Andros is erased from existence after saying his last words to his grandfather. Back-Home-2099? (Earth-928.2) Andros wakes up in what looks likes a old part of New York in 2099, he quickly check with "JARVIS", his suit's A.I. JARVIS scan timelines for any changes that occur within it. "Andros we are no longer in the 2099 of your birth" before he can ask more, he hears fighting on the main street. SHIELD the Punishment Police 'was hunting down people on the streets. When the police try to executed some of the people by firing squads, he acts. Teleporting in front of the people and blocks the Punishment Police wth his '''Force Field. The Punishment Police '''send in Waves-spiders to attack Iron Man 2099. Iron Man 2099 shoots '''Energy Spheres '''at them, his ultrapulsors can generate an energy ball that can separate into a few cluster energy balls to attack his opponent. It also knock the men unconscious for about 3 minutes. Iron Man 2099 teleports the people, some are mutants out of the city. Revolt Herod had put a bounty on Iron Man 2099's head and offered mountains of gold cards to the first person to get him. Iron Man 2099 is also hunted by Waves-spiders. He manages to trick or wipe them out. He learns that Stark/Fujikawa Industries, CEO Shudo and Hikaru-Sama were killed. Dr. Ilya Faro is acting head of Stark/Fujikawa now. When New Green Goblin 2099 leads a revolt again Herod and President Rogers, who he proves is a fake. Iron Man 2099 joins the Heroes of 2099 take up the fight, along with the mutants. As they fight Waves-spiders and SHIELD troopers to get to the "Red House". Doom left Halo City and headed to Washington D.C. Back at the capital, Doom used nanotech robots to take apart the Red House, along with everyone inside, including the fake Captain America, then used the same robots to eat away at Herod, sentencing him to a life of constant pain. Then, after putting Shakti Haddad in charge of the young mutant team, X-Nation, Doom used a hidden teleporter to travel back to Latveria to rebuild his home nation. Rebuilding Hope America was now free of both Megacrops control and Doom, time to rebuild a nation. Stark/Fujikawa Industries Inc. was taken back by Andros Stark the future grandson of Tony Stark, He changes the name Stark/Fujikawa Industries into 'Stark International 2099. 'He makes Michael Rogers Osborn a new CEO along with Dr. Ilya Faro and they start helping the people rebuild. 'New Shield 2099 Andros Stark fundes a rebuilds SHIELD 2099 as NEW SHIELD 2099 ran by New Green Gobln 2099 but bases it on Nick Fury's Shield of the 21st century. Agents to protect the world. This SHIELD help relation with mutants and humans to get better. Also stopping Doom from trying to rule the world again and fighting new threats. Recruited a new hero called The Mandarin 2099 and hired Matt Axel and Jillian Wong and dimensional lost Human Torch 2099. Also Shield had many heroes and mutants. Personality Stark is devoted to truly make the world a better place. Iron Man 2099 is a hero that relies on his intellect and technological resources to defeat foes and achieve victory. Stark invariably prides himself on being one of the most intelligent people of the Marvel Universe. Iron Man 2099 accomplished what no villain has ever done before, he killed Iron Man. But, he realized that he was the reason that his future is ruined and went back in time to stop himself and Iron Man was spared. Iron Man 2099's actions make him one of the few anti-villains. While he attempted to kill Tony under the belief that would prevent a cataclysm who eradicate most of humanity in the future, he was well-aware that it would also prevent him from existing but was willing to make the sacrifice. In addition he was unwilling to harm innocent bystanders. This sort of behavior made Tony wonder if Andros might be right. Andros's appearance is the same as Tony's except for the difference in hair/eye color and the fact that Andros as a full goatee. Powers & Abilities Iron Man 2099 Armor/Hyperpulse Mark IX: Andros wears futuristic energy armor that is more powerful than any 21st century armor. It is run by an operating system called "JARVIS". Andros' remarked that when comparing Tony's armor and his together, it is like "a calculator competing against a supercomputer". His suit has the following capabilities: *'Superhuman Strength:' It enhances Andros's strength immensely. The armor can hold up a helicopter without much effort. *'Superhuman Speed:' It is capable of moving at blinding speeds. *'Enhanced Durability: '''The armor can take an extreme amount of damage without being scratched at all. The armor plating is enhanced with an energy field that weakens/vaporizes/dissipates any weapon or attack that tries to strike him. It can easily withstand bullets and the most advanced weapons of the present day with little difficulty. *'Flight:' It has boot jets that enable him to fly through the air at incredible speeds. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' His gauntlets have the following abilities: **'Ultra-Pulsors:' His version of Iron Man's repulsors are a lot more advanced, stronger, and more destructive than the present ones. **'Energy Spheres:' His ultrapulsors can generate an energy ball that can separate into a few cluster energy balls to attack his opponent. It can also knock men unconscious for about 3 minutes. **'Force Field: He can generate a force field out of his own hands and the body of the armor. **'''Recorder Hard-Light Holograms: The suit can generate holographic videos and hard-light holographics pictures through the gauntlets. For example, Andros shows Tony a hard-light hologram recording of his father and Dr. Yinsen talking and Hammer a newspaper hologram of him being the President three times in a row. *'Ultra-Beam:' The version of the unibeam is much stronger than the 21st century Iron Man. Just one burst can severely cripple the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. It can also destroy many S.H.I.E.L.D. flying vehicles in one burst and could completely vaporize the Mark II armor and its wearer. *'Teleportation:' The armor can teleport himself and others to any place on Earth. *'Time Travel:' His armor can travel through time. *'Sensor Systems:' When he was looking for Tony, he used scanning to find him on the ground. His sensors can even anticipate his enemies' next moves even before they can execute them. His armor can also scan timelines for any changes that occur within it. *'Extremis 16.5:' A future version of Tony's Extremis connection to his armor. Andros says that the Extremis 16.5 operating system is used by everyone in his time. It defends his armor from manipulation of Tony's Extremis power and allows Andros to use his own suit functions with his mind. Trivia *Iron Man 2099 accomplished what no villain has ever done before, he killed Iron Man. But, he realized that he was the reason that his future is ruined and went back in time to stop himself and Iron Man was spared. *Andros Stark is based on the character from the 2099 comic series as well as Iron Man 2020. *Iron Man 2099's actions make him one of the series' few anti-villains. While he attempted to kill Tony under the belief that would prevent a cataclysm who eradicate most of humanity in the future, he was well-aware that it would also prevent him from existing but was willing to make the sacrifice. In addition he was unwilling to harm innocent bystanders. This sort of behavior made Tony wonder if Andros might be right. *Andros's appearance is the same as Tony's except for the difference in hair/eye color and the fact that Andros as a full goatee. This may be Tony's future appearance if the series continued into another season, minus the eye color. **Also, his appearance is similar to his grandfather's live action film counterpart as his armor also has an AI operating system named J.A.R.V.I.S.. Links http://iron-man-armored-adventures.wikia.com/wiki/Iron_Man_2099 http://marvel.wikia.com/Andros_Stark_(Earth-904913) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:American Category:2099 Category:Earth-928.2 Category:SHIELD members Category:Super Smart Category:Armor Users Category:Intelligence Agents Category:Engineers Category:Adventurers Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Reddish-Brown (Almost Orange) Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Time Travel Category:Teleportation Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Force Field Generation Category:Public Identity Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Senses Category:Future Category:Scientists Category:Construct Creation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Projectiles Category:Anti-Hero Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Inventors Category:Illusion Creation Category:Cosmic Awareness